At least one area of concentration for electronic technology development is designing products that operate with increased efficiency, reliability, etc. over longer periods of time. One area of development where this trend is highly visible is lighting. Conventional incandescent lamps are quickly being replaced by more efficient light sources, such as but not limited to compact fluorescent lamps (CFLs) and devices including one or more solid state light sources (such as but not limited to light emitting diodes (LEDs), organic LEDs (OLEDs), polymer LEDs (PLEDs), and so on). Such light sources typically perform with higher efficiency than conventional incandescent lamps and may last longer as well. As a result, many applications are transitioning to these new lighting technologies.